7:01
by HarryPotterfanforeverr123
Summary: just a one-shot on Chuck waiting at the empire state building.


**AN: It's kind of sad. I just decided to write this the other day. I thought it would be cool to write one with all the times. Idk. It's just a one-shot. **

5:30PM: One can never be too early.

6:00PM: Maybe I should have waited a little longer to come here…

6:15PM:…but what if she shows up early? I said at 7:01 I was closing my heart to her forever, right? So that meant that she had to be here before 7:01. Which meant that I had to be here before 7:01.

6:20PM: Still no sign of her. But Blair likes to be on time. She'd probably show up right at 7:00.

6:25PM: Because she would be coming. She had to be. There was no way she wasn't. This was the most romantic thing I could think of. It would work.

6:30PM: Right?

6:35PM: Starting to feel a bit nervous.

6:40PM: I wondered where she was now. Was she out with Cameron? With her family? Or on her way to meet me?

6:45PM: Maybe she hadn't decided she wanted to meet me yet. But she would come to her senses. Well, if she was going to change her mind, now would be a good time…

6:50PM: The clock's ticking and there's only ten minutes left. So typical of Blair to keep me waiting until the last second. She was probably at the bottom of the elevator, waiting for the right time to show up.

6:51PM: Should I go and see?

6:52PM: No. I couldn't chance missing her. And I told her I'd be here, at the top. I had to stay true to my word.

6:53PM: I look carefully at every person that comes out of the elevator right now. What if she didn't see me right away?

6:54PM: Where was she?

6:55PM: I almost ran up to a girl that came up in the elevator. She kind of looked like Blair from the back, until I realized that she was about four feet tall and seven, and holding her dad's hand. I guess I wasn't really thinking straight.

6:56PM: Just made the same mistake with an old woman. It wasn't my fault that she dyed her hair.

6:57PM: Well, this one actually was the right age. Too bad it was a guy. With really long hair.

6:58PM: I see her coming out of the elevator. It must be her. Except it isn't. This one is a girl, the right age, with the right hair color and everything. But from the front, she doesn't look anything like Blair. I'm disappointed again.

6:59PM: Is she coming?

7:00PM: Okay, this is it. Right on time. She'll be here. Right about now…

7:01PM: She's not here. I said that at 7:01 I would close my heart to her forever. But it's 7:01, and I knew that if she showed up now, I'd let it slide.

7:02PM: I'd still let it slide if she showed up now.

7:05PM: Or now.

7:10PM: Or even now.

7:15PM: Or now?

7:20PM: She was probably just running late. Maybe something happened to hold her up? But she'd be here. I was confident about that. Any second now…

7:25PM: She's still not here. Should I call her? No, that would seem desperate…

7:30PM: She wasn't on the elevator with the other people who got off. It was 7:30. She was supposed to be here a half hour ago.

She wasn't coming. I was now just as confident about this as I had been about knowing that she would come.

She wasn't coming. Blair knew I was serious. She wouldn't keep me waiting like this. She wouldn't expect me to linger.

She wasn't coming. It was as simple as that. She didn't care at all.

She wasn't coming. She wouldn't be here. She wasn't here now, and she wasn't going to show up.

I looked at the flowers in my hand. I would never give them to her. She would never see them. I threw them in the trash.

It was over, and I knew it. There was no use staying here.

It hadn't worked.

It was over. It was done.

It was time to go.

I left.

…

…

…

7:40PM: I got off the elevator and quickly scanned the area for Chuck. I didn't see him. I was forty minutes late. But maybe he waited? Maybe he was still here? I asked a man up there if he'd seen him. But he hadn't.

Suddenly something in the trash caught my eye. It was pink. Was it what I thought it was?

I walked slowly over, and I picked up the pink peonies out of the trash.

I was too late.


End file.
